Akatsuki xmas time!
by killua rox 123
Summary: Well i needed some holiday cheer and what else is better than spending time w the akatsuki! Read it to find a comical and freakish story! Don't attack me if i have bad grammer plz!


**Alicia:** Hello and welcome to my newest one shot! An Akatsuki x-mas celebration! Hope you all like it!

xXx

It was a cold December evening when Itachi, our voted "most likely to get killed by raving fan girls" cane in the door slammed it and locked the door, he was covered in snow and he was holding assorted bags. Kisame or most voted looked over at him, looking away from the TV with you guessed it, another Christmas special.

"Hey where have you been? It's been a couple of hours and you said you went to pick up food" Kisame asked.

"One word, fan girls" Itachi said walking down the cave into a small yet cozy kitchen. He dropped the items down and began to sort though them when Deidara, the most hyper member came bursting into the kitchen.

"Ita-kun! I wanna help you!" He cried. Suddenly he got a one of the Uchiha's famous death glares.

"What did you call me?" Itachi asked.

"Ita-kun" he replied.

"Don't call me that again and I guess you can put the ramen away" Itachi said throwing him a 12-pack of ramen. Deidara looked at him curiously.

"Since when do you buy ramen?"

"Since when do I go shopping for food?"

"Since now I guess" Chirped in a new voice, only to find our fellow puppeteer, Sasori. "Did you get the wood shine for me?"

"I went food shopping not a shopping trip for all your puppeting needs" Itachi said as he finished putting away the things. Suddenly Kisame called out.

"Hey guys come here!" The three walked in to find Zetsu with a new attachment of Tobi on his flytrap on the couch with Kisame.

'What is it?" Sasori asked.

"Itachi's favorite Christmas movie is about to start and he's not here." Kisame answered.

"What is it? Scrooge?" Zetsu asked trying to pry his subordinate off.

"No, and what did I tell you about that?" Itachi asked giving glares to both Zetsu and Kisame. By the time he finished his sentence everyone had found themselves a spot. Itachi mumbled as the beginning went onto the screen. Everyone began to laugh. The movie was Elf. As tempting as it was to just blow up the screen Itachi would never do it in the middle of a movie he loved. At the end they all turned to Itachi grinning wildly. Itachi plainly muttered "note to self, kill Kisame." Tobi gasped loudly.

"But Itachi-sama! It's Christmas Eve! Don't say that or you won't get any presents from Santa!"

"You still believe in _him_ Tobi?" Zetsu asked.

"Of course I do!" Tobi said almost bringing his maturity level to that of a first grader. "Who else would give you all of that meat?"

"I could think of a few places…" Zetsu began.

"Speaking of that Tobi you should get to bed or else he will miss the cave!" Kisame said and Tobi scurried off. "Finally." Kisame said with a sigh. The others stayed up a little longer before they found themselves crawling to bed later that night.

That morning

Tobi came and did a victory lap around the entire cave and though every room. And when I say every room I mean it, forgetting how messy Deidara's room is and tripping over seven of his clay birds, four exploded and one of those left a gaping hole in the room. Especially since he decided to wake the whole world up at seven in the morning. The s-ranked criminals piled out of their rooms drowsy and Kisame decided to make some coffee. They found spots in their living room to see Tobi have a spaz over the Christmas presents that 'magically' appeared over night.

"See? Look Zetsu-san! Santa did come! And it looks like he brought presents for all of us to!" He cheered as Kisame came in. "Can I pass out the presents? Huh can I?" He asked and Sasori groaned.

"If you will stop being so hyper" he answered and Tobi ran toward the pathetic tree they called their Christmas tree. It was a regular sized pine but with a grand total of ten ornaments because Tobi was the only one to decorate. He grabbed the first preset, a bright blue one with black ribbon. "This one is for Kisame!" he yelled shoving the box to him. Kisame pulled the box out of his stomach and unwrapped it. He gasped.

"Sword maintenance kit and …. Fish food?" Kisame said lifting up the two items. Tobi then grabbed the next box, a purple box with blue ribbon and he shoved the box into Sasori's arms. He opened it and a small smile went across his face.

"Wood polish." but the smirk faded. "And water color paints?" Sasori said curiously. Another box was found, it was dark red with a white ribbon.

"Itachi! This one is for you." Tobi said and gave him the box. Itachi opened it and took out about four containers of his favorite purple nail polish and a brand new kunai.

"I have needed these." Itachi said and put them back in the packaging. Tobi scrambled under the tree to find a yellow present with blue ribbon.

"Deidara! For you!" Tobi said excited and he tore the present up and went pale.

"Play-doh?" he said holding up the box curious. "Why would I get this?"

"Someone played a trick on you!" Tobi yelped and went under the tree to scavenge for gifts. A green box with olive ribbon was found. He crawled out and looked at it for a second. "Zetsu! I found yours!" He cried giving him the box. Zetsu opened it slowly to find the container to be meat, his favorite kind too.

"That's nice." He said. Tobi dived again to find several presents for him. He screamed in excitement and stayed under unwrapping. Kisame looked over to Zetsu.

"Thanks Santa" he said with a smile. Zetsu smirked as the others thanked him except Deidara still confused as to why he got a child's toy. Tobi got out from under the tree.

"Look at what I got!" He yelped and shoved the gifts into the air. And this is a normal Christmas for the Akatsuki.


End file.
